The present invention relates to a tip-up tail assembly for a conveyor assembly that is particularly useful in a sanitary environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tail assembly in which the end roller of the conveyor assembly can be rotated upward such that the conveyor belt may be lifted from the conveyor frame assembly such that the conveyor frame assembly can be easily washed and sanitized.
Presently, in food processing conveyor applications, conveyors must be manufactured such that the conveyor belt can be removed and the entire conveyor frame assembly sanitized. Following sanitization, the conveyor belt must be reinstalled for continued operation. The present invention allows the end roller to move upward to shorten the length of the conveyor assembly such that the belt can be lifted from the conveyor frame assembly for sanitization without removal of the belt.
Currently, numerous guidelines exist regarding the type of conveyor assembly that can be used in a sanitary environment, such as in a food processing facility. Typically, these guidelines require that the conveyor frame assembly must be washable and thus sanitized. As such, conveyor frame assemblies constructed for use in a sanitary food processing facility must be easily disassembled to allow complete cleaning. Preferably, the disassembly should require no tools, if possible.
In many prior art sanitary conveyor frame systems, the structural elements that form the conveyor frame are typically welded to each other to provide a sealed unit. The conveyor frame consists of a pair of stainless siderails that have multiple cross support members welded between the siderails. The cross support members are structurally welded to the inside surface of the siderail. The end roller of the tip-up tail assembly is used to allow a continuous belt to run around the conveyor frame assembly. The present invention relates to a tip-up tail assembly that allows the conveyor belt to be lifted from the conveyor frame assembly, thus allowing for sanitization of the conveyor frame without removal of the conveyor belt. The tip-up tail assembly requires no tools to assemble or disassemble the assembly.
The present invention provides for a tip-up tail assembly that can be used in a sanitary environment which allows the conveyor belt to remain on the conveyor frame assembly. Further, the present invention provides a tip-up tail assembly that allows for sanitation of the conveyor frame assembly and reduces the time needed to remove and replace the conveyor belt before and after sanitation of the conveyor frame.